vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Norm (The Fairly OddParents!)
Summary Norm is an antagonist from The Fairly OddParents!. He is a Genie, a magical being who lives trapped in a lamp until being released by someone, to which he will grant 3 wishes to then be trapped in the lamp once again until someone else comes to free him and repeat the process. Unlike Fairly Godparents, Genies are described as "notoriously tricky", granting wishes in a prejudicial or unsatisfactory way, and are also not restricted by Da Rules, with Norm being no exception to this. Norm constantly hatches plans to gain his freedom and get his revenge on Timmy. Powers and Stats Tier: High 5-A via Magic/Reality Warping Name: Norm Origin: The Fairly OddParents! Gender: Male Age: 50,000 year old Classification: Magical Genie/"The all powerful genie" (By himself), Momentarily become a Fairy Godparent Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 & 2), Longevity, Body Control (Can move his beard and "tail", and use the latter as another arm), Limited Hair Manipulation, Limited Elasticity (Can write words using and extending his "tail"), Social Influencing, Magic/Reality Warping, Smoke Manipulation (Sometimes his magic manifests in a smoke with the word "Gong!" in it. Can turn into smoke), Flight, Creation, Teleportation, Food Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Caused Trixie Tang to fall in love with several persons called Timmy Turner), Causality Manipulation (Quickly made Timmy's dad have already stolen money and being chased by the police. Made Chester's dad already being the best baseball player in the world with multiple people already knowing him), Magic Absorption & Sealing with his magic lamp (Once the third wish is granted on the person who freed him, the lamp will "suck up the nearest source of magic". Norm threw his lamp at Cosmo and Wanda to trap them inside), Transmutation (Turned Cosmo and Wanda into goo while the latter two were inside his lamp), Breaking the Fourth Wall, Telekinesis, Fire Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Healing (Healed Crocker's broken bones), Paint Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (Gave Crocker "magical painting skills", which allowed him to paint a person and route that Timmy could interact to and enter respectively, whereas Crocker couldn't), BFR, Cloth Manipulation, Duplication (Created a clone of Timmy with a snap of his fingers), Clairvoyance (Created 2 TVs to observe his plan developing as if he had cameras filming the events, which wasn't the case), Likely Size Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (Demonstrated during his time as a Fairy), Memory Manipulation (Reversed his changes in the world, erasing Jorgen's memory and returning Timmy his erased memories. It likely later affected the rest of the world), Should have access to the same powers Timmy has due to Fairy Magic (Has only demonstrated using the ones listed earlier) Attack Potency: Dwarf Star level via Magic/Reality Warping (Casually moved the Earth and Sun at faster than light speeds with a Magic Wand in his time as a Fairy. As a Genie he should be comparable to Fairies; Became a Fairy Godparent by just obtaining a wand, crown and having winds stapled into his body, and stopped being one by just saying he wasn't one anymore, followed by Jorgen telling him the same and removing his wand, crown and winds), able to negate durability in many ways Speed: Normal Human, FTL attack speed with magic, Massively FTL+ flight speed (Should not be slower than Fairies as it doesn't appear to be much, or any differences between them. His Genie magic was able to move the Earth at faster than light speeds) Lifting Strength: Unknown by himself, far higher with Telekinesis (Moved the sun and Earth) Striking Strength: Unknown, up to Dwarf Star Class with Magic (Scaling from Fairy magic) Durability: Likely Planet level physically (Should be comparable to Fairies, who survived a planet-destroying bomb), Dwarf Star level with magic protection (Scaling from other characters) Stamina: Extremely high. Should be comparable to other Fairies like Binky, who withstood being spun on a wheel for a millennium by Jorgan in Cosmo Com. Range: Standard melee range physically, Low Multiversal with magic (Should be comparable to Fairy magic, which can reach the entire universe, other points in time and make things happen in other universes, although it can't travel to other universes with sheer speed or affect the space between them. Shirley, a being created from Cosmo & Wanda's magic, was able to create vacuums that were automatically expanding and were going to destroy the 2 universes in which they were after about 2 days, even with Shirley being in his own universe) Standard Equipment: His magic lamp. Intelligence: Gifted. A deceiving and manipulative character with 50,000 years of experience. Views Crocker, Cosmo and Wanda as idiots Weaknesses: Can underestimate the intellect and capabilities of others. Can't escape from magic lamps and supposedly from objects made out of smoof Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic:' Like Fairies, Norm is able to grant wishes to others as well make use of that magic for himself. And unlike Fairies, Norm's magic isn't restricted by Da Rules. The way Norm is repeatedly shown to use his powers is through a snap of his fingers, which is followed by a brief "Gong!", occasionally also showing using his powers with mere thoughts. In the context of a conflict, Norm has shown simple ways to use his powers, like when the wanted to get his revenge on Timmy by teleport him into Mars, which he insisted he wanna to do through Back to the Norm, and later did exactly that with Crocker, his partner at the time how didn't allowed him to do that. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Fairly Oddparents Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Creation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Hair Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Causality Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Healers Category:Life Users Category:Space Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Size Users Category:Tricksters Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Sadists Category:Genies Category:Weather Users Category:Dancers Category:Performers Category:Body Control Users Category:Memory Users Category:Paint Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Fire Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 5